


磷火

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Halloween, Kappa Paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 河童的故事
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp：结莲
> 
> 少量航贤，极少量结那由暗示
> 
> 背景设定来源于《河童》by 芥川龙之介  
> https://www.aozora.gr.jp/cards/000879/card69.html
> 
> 虽然还没有写完我会努力写完的Q_Q  
> 祝大家万圣节快乐

结人和航海把汽车停在主干道旁边，右边是一条铺满落叶的小径，延伸到森林深处。小路的尽头连接着一片芦苇丛，拨开芦苇丛就看到了他们的秘密基地——小湖像一面铺在草地上的巨大镜子，卷云不断往湖面的一角聚集。

这还是贤汰告诉结人的钓鱼胜地，而对于新手结人来说，他更愿意将其视为一个散心的好去处。正因为有了这层渊源，他今天才会把航海带到这里来。

航海跟在结人身后，依旧是忧心忡忡的样子，“结人，快要下雨了。”

“没事，”结人抬头看了一眼乌云，“夏天的雨不一会儿就过去了，我们找张叶子躲躲。”

他们刚在湖边支好小凳子，架好鱼竿，雨滴果然落下来了。结人记得这附近有片丛生的野芋，拉起航海就跑。

雨哗哗地冲刷着树叶，撞击着湖面，在这嘈杂的自然中结人却突然听到异质的声音。有人在唱歌。雨越下越大，歌声非但没有被层层雨幕阻断，反而像聚光灯一样穿透雨水直达结人鼓膜。

“航海，你听到了吗？”

航海重重地点了点头，“我想到了一个好主意。”

声音来自湖的另一侧，他们冒雨绕着湖边走，接近了才注意到对面的大榕树后露出一角荷叶。结人飞奔而去，荷叶下是一个似乎和他们同龄的少年。荷叶杆插在左边，对方抱着腿坐在树根盘成的格子里，紧张地看着他们。

“刚才就是你在唱歌吧。”

“我没有在唱歌。”对方断然否认。

“阿结你太强势了啦，”航海白了结人一眼，蹲下来和善地说，“我们不是秘密警察，也不会举报你。我们原本是来钓鱼的，想要躲雨就听到这边的声音了。我和阿结都很喜欢你的歌声哦。”

“对，我叫五稜结人，他是的场航海，我们都是玩乐器的。”结人补充道。

“真好啊。”少年露出了羡慕的神色，“我叫七星莲。”

这是一个可以演奏乐器却不能自由唱歌的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

音乐具有魔力，无法阅读写作的人不在少数，却鲜有人不被音乐感染。因为思想能够凭借歌词传播、情感能够通过音乐表达，政府先是列出一张违禁词表不许用作歌词，接着为图方便禁止了所有原创音乐，只允许表演指定的官方歌曲。后来即便是官方歌曲也会因时间场所带来意外效果，政府干脆封禁了一切歌声。

最新科技被用来制作声波识别器，安装在电线杆上，一旦识别便直接通知专管音乐的特殊人员。但仅仅如此，又怎么能抑制住人唱歌的欲望呢？政府又贴出告示，鼓励举报违反禁令的音乐行为。而这又成为了一些人公报私仇的利器。

因此莲只敢躲在这种深山老林、隐藏在大雨之中唱歌也不难理解。

雨势变小了，结人望着乌云散去的天空，一溜烟朝来时的方向跑去，边跑边喊，“我带了吉他来，莲在这里等我一下。”

“阿结很久没跟人合奏了，他太兴奋了，你别介意。”航海在旁边坐了下来，像是担心莲逃跑，又像是单纯的疲惫。莲沉默不语。

结人很快背来了他的吉他。依然还有一些雨丝飘落，莲把自己的荷叶往结人那边挪了挪。结人从琴包取出吉他，把带子斜挂在肩上，“我试一下，莲你听听看。”

说罢，他的手指在琴弦间跳跃，莲唱过的音符便源源不断地飞出。

“结人真厉害啊，只听了一遍就能弹出来，”莲忍不住在旁边鼓掌，他的眼睛闪着光芒，“我也想唱。”

结人点头，他又从头弹起，这一次莲一开始就和上了自己的歌声。吉他伴奏的旋律变得轻柔和缓，像无形的风支撑着名为莲的风筝。不知道持续了多久，副歌仿佛往水面投掷的石片似的弹跳着不停叠加，直到终止的尾音压在最后的雨滴上，两个人都吐出了满足的叹息。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

莲滑进装满温水的浴缸，手臂似乎还留着结人手掌的触感。结束合奏后结人想要和他交换联系方式，莲下意识就要逃，结人情急之下抓住他的胳膊，皮肤很滑，还是被自己抽出手跑走了。不过结人也没有很用力，会弹吉他的也不像是坏人。两个奇怪的人。莲支起腿，把头搁在膝盖上想道。

那种微痛的钳制感又变得温热，像砂质浴盐一样磨得他心里发痒。真开心啊，和别人合奏居然会这么开心，仿佛一直以来的孤独都消融在阳光之下。如果能够再多唱几首歌就好了。不知道结人会喜欢什么类型的音乐，会不会弹别的乐器，会自己创作词曲吗，会写什么样的歌呢，喜不喜欢雨天，今晚吃什么……莲放任自己的胡思乱想，后悔没有留下结人的联系方式。

第二天尽管没有约定，莲想碰碰运气，还是按和昨日一样的时间出门。他绕了一个大圈，由竹林走到山顶瀑布、再沿着河流走到森林内湖，到了习惯的老地方，昨天带来遮雨的荷叶仍醒目地插在原地。

雨又淅淅沥沥下起来了。果然是雨季。不知道今天他们会不会来呢。为了消磨时间，莲唱起喜欢的歌单。但如今一个人的声音听上去多么单薄、无聊、可怜，完全无法抵挡风声雨声扑来的气势。莲唱了一会儿便觉得索然无味，折了手边一棵狗尾巴草，打算编织成结人帽子的形状。

帽沿扭了一半，莲迷迷糊糊打起瞌睡，突然被一个温柔的声音叫醒——

“莲。”

结人含笑看着他，“幸好你又来了，我很害怕万一再也见不到你怎么办。”

结人的话是真是假？充满热情的吉他演奏大概不是假的。明明没有约定，结人同样来了。而且结人还改变了几个小节的弹奏方式，今天的合演更加流畅契合。

“结人，航海呢？”莲问起不在场的另一个人。

“啊，他有点事要忙。”结人打着哈哈敷衍而过。


	4. Chapter 4

之后的每一天，说着“明天见”就一定会在湖边聚首。这天恰好放晴，结人神秘地提议另一个秘密基地。结人说到了你就知道，莲有些怀疑地坐上对方的车。

目的地渐渐显现，原来是海边一个废弃的小机场。和其他国家减少往来以后，旧航线被削减、集中管理，大部分的机场便弃置不用了。这个机场是填海制造的平面，周围没有什么观光景点，只有一条通向城市的主干道，废弃后也少有人烟。当他们开车经过时，好奇的海鸟在他们头上盘旋。

停车后结人递给莲几张纸，“这是我的同伴航海和凛生写的新歌，莲要不要唱唱看呢？”

是一首关于相遇之幸的歌。才见过没几次面的航海，怎么能写出恰好符合我心情的歌词呢，航海真是天才词人。“航海也会乐器吗？凛生也会吗？”莲问。

“航海会弹贝斯，凛生会弹键盘，我们还有一个鼓手。”

“如果能和他们一起表演就好了。”

“哈哈这可太张扬了，”结人苦笑，但他依然认真地许诺，“如果有机会的话。”

记住歌词花了不少时间，结人又弹了两三遍吉他为莲调整曲调和节奏。待他们真正能完整演奏一整首歌时，已然夜幕降临，太阳能供电的路灯稀稀落落亮起。雀跃的心情随歌词从胸腔中蹦出，莲忍不住请求结人为自己弹奏了一遍又一遍。

夜空群星闪烁，时而有细细的金线划过墨色幕布。莲停下来，“是流星雨耶。”

“是啊，真美。”

“结人不会是知道今晚有流星雨才带我来的吧。”

“说不准呢。”

结人突然低下头凑近莲，距离急速缩短、脸几乎贴在一起时，莲下意识闭上眼睛。但他等了很久，什么也没有发生。只有海浪涌上又回落的声音。

最后是结人长长叹息了一声，摸了摸他的头，说，“练习再开吧，合演的时候让他们眼前一亮。”

“嗯。”

莲睁开眼睛，偷偷看结人的侧脸。他突然有种预感，自己好像陷入了一场危险恋爱。明明是美得想要落泪的流星雨和合奏曲，为什么会觉得害怕呢。

TBC


End file.
